


If I Had You

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (okay I know it's a bit early for Christmas oneshot but fuck it), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Presents, M/M, Pornstar Zayn, Stripper Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had You

**Author's Note:**

> Let's take a break from naming the fics of this verse from Enrique Iglesias songs and switch over to Adam Lambert.

So Christmas is coming up and Niall doesn’t know what he’s getting for Zayn. It’s not like there’s a guidebook on what you can gift your _pornstar_ friend.

Currently sat in the sofa, Niall has been contemplating what the fuck he should get for Zayn for last hour. Daniel, his flatmate, said it’s ridiculous that Niall is even thinking about. He doesn’t know if Dan was joking about him dressing in Christmas elf costume and riding Zayn.

(Probably not.)

“It’s not that hard,” Dan sits on the opposite side of the sofa Niall is sat in. “Just give what your heart wants to give him.”

“Sod off,” Niall growls. “This is really fecking hard for me.”

“You shouldn’t have befriended a pornstar then,” Dan deadpans. “I got a date with, you know, my boyfriend so I shall leave the flat to you.”

“How lovely.”

-

“I don’t know, Louis, I’ve never been friends with a stripper before,” Zayn takes a drag of his cigarette. “What do I get him, install a fucking pole to his bedroom?”

“That’s not a bad idea,” his best-mate-slash-manager-ish chuckles at the suggestion. “It’s not like he hasn’t danced for you before.”

Zayn snorts at that.

“I just… don’t know. I didn’t exactly plan to fall for him and given my job,” Louis snorts this time, “I can’t exactly fall in love with someone.”

“Just fucking tell him,” Louis suggest flippantly. “It won’t kill you.”

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship and I already did… in Urdu,” Zayn stubs the fag and tosses it under the balcony. “He didn’t know what I said but in a way, I told him I love him.”

“Try telling him in plain English we all understand,” Zayn doesn’t have to look at his best mate to see that he’s grinning. “You know, what most of British citizens speak?”

“I know what English is, you prat,” Zayn glares at Louis. “How’s your song-writing going?”

“Awesomesauce, but I’m here to tell you that you have filming in two days.”

 _Fucking awesome_.

-

Niall texted Zayn to meet up with him at a café and Zayn replied with yes. So here he is, sat at a table, sipping at a latte as he looks around. A lot of the stores have the Christmas décor and it won’t be Christmas for a couple weeks, Jesus. Niall got with the festive mood and ordered peppermint latte anyways.

“Sorry about being late,” Zayn apologises when he shows up. “Paps.”

“Well, Zayn, I totally forgot you’re a famous pornstar and paparazzi follow you,” Niall replies drolly. “Get coffee, I’ll be waiting.”

 

Five minutes later, Zayn returns with a venti mocha. He sips his coffee and looks at Niall.

“Any particular you wanted to see me?” Zayn asks.

“Do I really need a reason to see my friend?” _It’d be lovely if I knew what you wanted for Christmas_. “Just wanted to see your sexy face.”

“Aren’t you the best,” Zayn sticks his tongue out. “Did you get anything for me?”

“Maybe,” _absolutely not._ “But you won’t find out ‘til Christmas.”

“Not even a hint?” Zayn pouts, doing a puppy dog face.

“Not working, sorry Zayn,” Niall shoves his hand in Zayn’s face, blocking out the face. “Be patient, God.”

“Patience was never my virtue,” Zayn replies. “Ugh, I had filming yesterday and my partner showed up almost half-hour late. Needless to say, the director was pissed.”

“Who was the partner?” Niall shouldn’t feel jealous, not when he bloody well knows that Zayn is a pornstar. “If you’re going to answer, that is.”

“An amateur,” Zayn dodges the question like Niall expected. “Sort of needed to work on his exaggerated moans though.”

“I totally did not need to hear that,” Niall scrunches his nose up. “The only time I’ll ever have our sex recorded is that time I starred in that arc thingie.”

“So you won’t let me film us having sex with my phone for shits and giggles?” Zayn arches a brow. “That’s sad.”

“No,” Niall rolls his eyes. “What are you going to do with the video anyways? Show it to Louis? Which, by the way, will be a no-no.”

“He already watched the video where we have sex,” Zayn points out. “It’s not like he doesn’t know how your dick looks like.”

Niall is tempted to throw his latte at Zayn.

But he also notices Zayn said ‘have sex’ instead of ‘fuck’.

“I’m gonna get some cookies…” Niall mumbles his excuse and practically runs to the counter.

_Is there a chance Zayn loves me back?_

-

_That was unexpected…_

Niall practically fled from Zayn and he hasn’t a clue why. What did he say wrong? About three minutes later, Niall returns with the said cookies — marcona nuts with chocolate chips — and immediately shoves them into his mouth. Zayn arches a brow at his Irish friend but he’s ignored.

 _Alright then_.

“Wanna come to my place?” Zayn offers. He doesn’t know if Louis will be there though. “We can, I don’t know, play games?”

“Sure.”

 

Twenty minutes later, fuck London traffic, Zayn arrive at his house with Niall. It’s a rare occasion when he brings people other than Louis to his house but he thinks Niall has earned the right to be in his house.

“I still can’t believe you live in a fecking mansion,” Niall grouses.

“I’m a _really_ famous pornstar, remember?” Zayn winks at Niall cheekily. “Let’s get in.”

They go to Zayn’s room and Zayn sort of feels self-conscious that he has mirrors for his walls in his room. He doesn’t know why he did it, other than the fact that he felt like it when he remodelled his house. It’s erotic, looking into his own reflection as he fucks into someone.

“Hm, what will we ever do…” Niall muses to himself, flopping onto Zayn’s bed. “Other than playing games, of course.”

“Is there something we _haven’t_ done yet?” Zayn scoffs. “We had sex in almost every position known to men.”

“True,” Niall has one of his knees bent and he’s swinging it. “You’re too inflexible to try the Bridge.”

“Oh, it’s not like I’m a fucking stripper,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “I don’t have to be flexible for my job, babe.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Niall sighs dramatically. “So, what are we going to do, Mr. Malik?”

Zayn smirks as he climbs on top of Niall’s body and straddles the blond, leaning down to kiss him hard on the lips.  Niall starts kissing back immediately, his hands finding their way to Zayn’s back. Zayn grinds his hips into Niall’s, garnering a loud moan from the Irishman. Both of them get hard pretty quickly after that and Zayn doesn’t hesitate in getting rid of their clothes.

“Does this answer your question?” Zayn asks Niall, slicking his fingers with lube, circling Niall’s entrance with his fingertips before pushing one in. One becomes two soon enough, and two become three.

Deciding Niall had enough prep, Zayn pulls his fingers out, rips open a condom packet and rolls it onto his shaft, lubes himself up and positions himself at Niall’s hole. Niall gives him a nod, signalling Zayn to go. Zayn pushes in, moaning at the tightness. He thrusts in and out of Niall at a fast pace, revering in the sinful moans Niall makes. He starts wanking Niall off and both of them reach their highs at the same time.

“ _Mein tumse pyaar karta hoon_ ,” Zayn whispers as he kisses Niall’s forehead after pulling out.

-

_December 25 th 2014_

“I’m surprised you kept what the present is from me so long,” Zayn chuckles as Niall hands him a big box. “Do I get to open it here?”

Zayn and Niall are at a café, drinking their coffees and munching on baked goods.

“Sooner the better.” Niall replies.

Zayn undoes the ribbons and opens the box and gets greeted by a bark.

“You got me a Labrador puppy?” Zayn pulls the little puppy out of the box, who in turn licks every inch of his face. “You shouldn’t have!”

“Well, I wanted to,” Niall’s blushing and Zayn finds that cute. “What are you going to name him?”

“Thor,” Zayn replies without hesitation. “He’s so adorable.”

Niall opens his present, which happens to be a car key.

“Should I ask?” Niall arches his brow.

“I’m quite rich from my — erm — job,” Zayn scratches at his stubble. “Figured I’d just get you a new car.”

“What is it?”

“Q3.”

“Thank you, though you shouldn’t have,” Niall reaches over the table and pecks Zayn on the cheek.

 _What would next year bring?_ Zayn can’t help but wonder.


End file.
